The mixing bowl
by Jersey07
Summary: Henry se réveille et la journée tourne déjà au cauchemar. Résumé pourri, titre débile mais l'histoire est bien meilleure. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir, chers amis Sanctuariens. Me revoici avec une fic, slash cette fois-ci, au sujet de mes deux hommes préférés dans notre série adorée. Je veux bien sur parler du génial Nikola Tesla et du tout aussi exceptionnel Henry Foss. Qui se retrouvent dans une situation assez particulière… _

**Fandom :** Sanctuary.

**Pairing **: Nikola Tesla / Henry Foss.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour.

**Notes:** Je remercie à nouveau dexash pour son soutien inconditionnel. Elle passe des heures à écouter mes théories vaseuses, à supporter mon caractère de cochon et ça, ça a le mérite d'être souligné.

Vous aurez également remarqué que je n'ai jamais gagné le premier prix du meilleur titre de fanfic… ^^'.

***Des passions dépassées***

Henry s'étira comme un chat - ou plutôt un lycan - dans son sommeil. Il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir un oeil mais il avait encore envie de dormir. Une nuit trop courte, ou l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, l'incitaient peut-être à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

En parlant de bras, une peau douce comme une pêche frôlait son corps. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être chouchouté au réveil mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher de ce corps chaud. Henry se sentait bien, comme il ne s'était plus senti depuis quelques mois. Tout en douceur, il ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles océan se posèrent sur la personne qui partageait son lit. Deux bras ni musclés, ni fins l'entouraient. Mais un détail l'intrigua et le fit rapidement déchanter: un torse plat, un cou long et un menton anguleux... impossible qu'il soit en compagnie d'une femme. Bah, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il partageait le lit d'un homme. Il ne s'en laissa pas conter et nicha son visage au creux du cou de son bel inconnu. C'est alors qu'une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille et qui le paralysa parvint à ses oreilles de lycan:  
><em>-'Tu te réveilles enfin, cher ange.' <em>

Oh cette voix le paralysa certes. Mais à peine quelques secondes, car Henry eut tôt fait de quitter le lit. Ou plutôt: d'effectuer un salto avant de se fracasser au sol, en tirant avec lui la moitié des draps.  
><em>-'Mais c'est quoi ce cauchemar? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Dracula?" <em>  
>Henry s'accula contre le mur et regarda brièvement autour de lui. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les murs sombres contrastaient avec l'immense fenêtre qui offrait un panorama impressionnant sur la ville toute illuminée. Des flammes crépitaient dans le feu ouvert et la nuit noire s'était abattue sur les immeubles environnants.<br>_-'C'est la nuit?'_ demanda rhétoriquement Henry car, bien sur, il pouvait constater ce fait de ses propres yeux mal réveillés.  
>Tesla acquiesça, un petit sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines.<br>_-'Tu as dormi une bonne partie de la journée... enfin, il faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas ménagés la nuit dernière.' _  
>Hein, quoi? Sous le choc, Henry en lâcha le drap qui couvrait son intimité. Tesla ne put s'empêcher d'humecter ses lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au lycan, qui écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller!<br>_-'Je crois que recouvrir ce corps de rêve par ce morceau de tissu est non seulement une honte mais également une perte de temps après ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière.' _continua Nikola avec la répartie qui lui était propre.  
>Henry agrippa fermement le drap qu'il enroula autour de sa taille avant d'y faire un noeud très serré et contourna le lit pour se réfugier près de la fenêtre. Pourquoi cet endroit? Il n'en savait rien. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore couru jusqu'à la porte.<br>_-'Ce qu'on a fait?... C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller...' _prononça Henry, abasourdi. Il se tapa la tête contre le mur dans un geste lyrique, histoire de se remettre les idées en place mais rien n'y fit. Et le suceur de sang qui le regardait toujours avec ce petit air satisfait! Il commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.  
><em>-'Allons mon petit chat...'<em> commença Tesla mais Henry sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer de le confondre.  
><em>-'Ahah! Je suis dans une dimension parallèle, c'est ça! Le vrai Tesla ne m'aurait pas appelé comme ça! Je t'ai démasqué, espèce de sosie vampiresque ambulant!' <em>  
>Henry dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face, comme s'il attendait qu'il avoue son crime comme un coupable le fait lorsqu'il est confondu. Mais Tesla ne bougea pas d'un iota, visiblement pas impressionné par la fougue du jeune homme. Son petit sourire en coin s'effaça un instant, laissant place à une mine plus sombre, presque défaitiste.<br>_-'Bon, j'aurais pu continuer à t'appeler le chiot, mais j'estimais qu'on était passé à autre chose...' _  
>Le rythme incessant de l'ironie s'était tu pour faire place à un profond silence. Le genre de ceux qui pouvaient mettre deux personnes mal à l'aise.<br>_-'Alors... alors c'est sérieux?' _

Nikola se demandait de quoi Henry parlait. De leur relation? A quoi bon, puisqu'il ne semblait même pas se souvenir de cette nuit? Le vampire aurait du lui mentir, lui dire que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était qu'une passade sans avenir. Mais plus il plongeait son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, plus il voyait Henry complètement déboussolé et moins il avait envie de lui mentir. Il détestait exposer ses sentiments ou même ses faiblesses. Lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Magnus, elle lui avait presque rit au nez. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui, alors qu'il lui vouait une admiration et un amour sans borne. Et la même chose allait peut-être recommencer avec Henry. Bien sur, ses sentiments envers lui étaient moindres que ceux qu'il avait eu envers Helen. Mais il avait également eu moins de temps à passer en la compagnie du lycan pour réellement éprouver ses sentiments. En bon aristocrate, c'étaient les apparences qui comptaient avant tout. Mais il était fatigué de se voiler la face, fatigué de jouer un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Il décida qu'il était alors temps de clore le rideau sur le mensonge de sa vie.  
><em>-'Ça l'est pour moi.' <em>répondit-il en plongeant timidement son regard dans celui d'Henry. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer Tesla. De réellement l'observer, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au delà d'un visage angulaire qui n'avait rien de désagréable à l'oeil, il put observer le regard du maître de l'électricité se teinter de tristesse. Les flammes du feu ouvert se reflétaient dans ce regard à présent presque ambré, une étrange mais exquise couleur, si Henry devait en juger.

De la tristesse et des larmes dans les yeux du suceur de sang, il n'en avait jamais vu. Il l'avait encore moins imaginé. Lui qui pensait que Tesla avait un coeur de pierre... avait-il seulement un coeur? Ou le vampire qu'il était devenu en s'injectant le sang originel avait-il consumé toute son humanité?  
><em>-'Serais-tu assez aimable de venir t'asseoir près de moi?'<em> murmura Nikola sans grand espoir, presque inaudiblement. Puis, comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il leva les yeux sur l'homme avait qui il avait passé la nuit. _'S'il te plait?' _et reprenant un peu de contenance, avec un petit sourire en coin _'Je promets de ne pas te mordre.' _  
>Henry hésita un moment, tous deux purent le sentir. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre, puisqu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble? Il n'avait plus de secrets, plus rien à cacher à cet homme qu'il croyait détester. Il accepta donc d'aller s'asseoir près du vampire. Henry fut surpris de n'éprouver aucune répulsion, alors que d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à rester plus de 10 minutes à côté de Tesla sans avoir des sueurs froides. Le maître de l'électricité en profita pour baisser d'un cran la luminosité afin de créer une atmosphère plus feutrée encore. Cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser Henry, qui visiblement, cherchait ses mots.<br>_-'Alors vous... enfin tu...' _mais il ne put aller plus loin, ne sachant que dire. Surtout lorsque, redevenus parfaitement humains, les yeux bleu de Nikola scrutaient son âme au fond de ses prunelles océan. Les iris du scientifique ressemblaient à deux lapis-lazuli et jamais personne n'avait regardé Henry comme Nikola le faisait en cet instant. C'en était bouleversant.  
>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et retint son souffle lorsque les lèvres du vampire prirent possession des siennes. Il fut surpris de les trouver douces et chaudes. Le baiser était langoureux, bien loin de la hâte qu'avait imaginé Henry. C'était plaisant. Mais il se détacha de l'étreinte lorsque la main de Nikola descendit le long de son bras.<br>_-'Je... je suis pas prêt pour ça. Enfin, je sais qu'on a... mais je dois trouver pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien. Je veux me souvenir de tout ça, c'est important.' _  
>Nikola resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de prendre la main d'Henry au creux de la sienne en un geste qui se voulait rassurant.<br>_-'Je comprends. C'est ce que je veux aussi... Je t'aiderai.' _

Le silence les enveloppa un petit moment, réconfortant comme un rayon de soleil sur la peau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils savaient que quoi qu'il en découle, ils allaient l'affronter ensemble. C'était plutôt rassurant. Henry savait qu'il aurait du se lever, ramasser ses affaires et lancer un regard entendu à Nikola avant de regagner sa chambre. Quand à Tesla, il savait qu'il aurait du inviter Henry à partir, afin qu'ils puissent tous deux se reposer et retrouver leurs esprits. Mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à quitter l'autre. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'enveloppèrent confortablement dans la chaleur qui les entourait. Lovés dans leur cocon, ils regardèrent une dernière fois la ville illuminée, se demandant si quelque part dans cet amas de béton, d'autres personnes étaient en train de vivre ce qu'ils vivaient en cet instant. Le silence pour toute réponse, ils fermèrent les yeux et prièrent pour trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Morphée les avait déjà trouvé et ils furent à nouveau réunis dans leurs rêves. 


	2. Chapter 2

***La mémoire dans le pot***

Lorsqu'Henry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, hormis du fait qu'il était dans les bras de Nikola qui le regardait avec tendresse.  
><em>-'Ça t'arrive de dormir?'<em> demanda le lycan, la voix râpeuse. Le vampire eut un petit sourire, habituel, pour lui.  
><em>-'J'ai dormi deux heures. Je trouve que cette activité est une perte de temps considérable.' <em>  
>Henry ne trouva pas cela désagréable. Il trouva même amusantes les joutes verbales de Nikola et Magnus, maintenant qu'il comprenait l'effet que cela faisait.<p>

Le lycan ne paressa pas plus longtemps dans ce lit pourtant si douillet. Il avait des choses à faire, en plus de devoir se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Après s'être étiré une dernière fois, il se détacha de l'étreinte de Tesla et ramassa ses affaires au sol. En ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il s'exposait ainsi nu au regard ambré du vampire. Celui-ci semblait plus que sensible au corps parfait de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
>Henry, pourtant, décida de ne pas relever. Il semblait évident que Tesla était attiré par lui. Mais quant à ce qu'il éprouve de réels sentiments à son encontre, il n'en savait fichtre rien.<br>Une fois habillé, il se tourna vers son acolyte et lui lança un vague:  
><em>-'Bon ben... rendez-vous chez Magnus?' <em>  
>Nikola ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer avant de se lever à son tour pour s'habiller. Henry avait déjà quitté la pièce.<p>

Au détour d'un couloir qui menait au bureau de Magnus, il croisa Will qui avait l'air aussi torturé que d'habitude. Il ne s'en formalisa donc pas.  
><em>-'Hey, salut Henry!'<em> l'interpella Will.  
><em>-'Salut. Des problèmes?' <em>  
>Will poussa un petit soupir de dépit, examinant et agitant sous le nez d' Henry, les papiers qu'il tenait en mains.<br>_-'Magnus veut que j'analyse tous ces profils. Et puis que je m'occupe de contacter les Sanctuaires. Ils ne peuvent pas se payer un psy?' _  
>Henry pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir ce type de problème là à la place de ce qui l'occupait pour le moment. Pour ne rien arranger, Will le collait toujours autant pour l'accompagner au bureau de Magnus et Kate vint se rajouter à eux, par dessus le marché.<br>_-'Et toi, t'as l'air un peu bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?' _demanda Will, son côté psychiatre entrant en scène.  
><em>-'Oh moi... Eh bien, je me suis réveillé dans le lit du suceur de sang qui, apparemment, a le béguin pour moi et il parait qu'on a fait des choses torrides la nuit dernière. Choses dont - bizarrement - je ne me rappelle pas. Mais à part ça, tout va à merveille...' <em>  
>Il n'y avait pas à dire, le silence était à couper au couteau. Cela avait un petit côté amusant, surtout lorsqu' Henry vit le regard éberlué de Will et les yeux de Kate pétiller avec malice. Elle avait peut-être quelque chose à voir là-dedans, l'ingénue?<br>_-'Et maintenant, vous m'excuserez...'_ dit-il avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Magnus, en les plantant carrément sur place.  
>Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Magnus, il était certain de l'y trouver. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son - amant? - se trouve déjà dans la pièce.<br>_-'Eh ben, t'es un rapide...' _lança-t-il à Tesla, presque irrité de ne pouvoir exposer son problème seul à celle qui l'avait recueilli.  
><em>-'Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière...'<em> répondit Nikola, l'ironie se lisant sur son visage. Henry passa par toutes les couleurs avant que ses joues ne se parent d'un rouge écarlate. _'Pas d'inquiétude, Helen est déjà au courant.' _  
><em>-'Ah, merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.'<em> répondit Henry, ironique. _'Tu lui as donné la version édulcorée, j'espère?' _  
>Helen se contentait de regarder les deux hommes se livrer à une joute verbale et elle s'en délectait.<br>_-'Je n'aurais même pas le droit de partager des détails intimes de ma vie avec Helen après plus d'un siècle d'amitié? Quelle tristesse...' _  
>Bien sur, le geste romanesque de la main de Nikola ajouta encore un peu plus de lyrisme à la scène. Helen, qui n'allait pas se laisser compter fleurette toute la journée (elle avait quand même des choses importantes à faire), se décida à les interrompre.<br>_-'Nikola, tu veux bien nous laisser maintenant? Je ne crois pas qu' Henry se sente à l'aise pour parler de ses souvenirs lorsque tu es dans les environs.' _  
>Cette fois, ce fut au tour du lycan de protester.<br>_-'Peut-être qu'il devrait rester. Enfin... il fait partie du problème. Ça m'aidera peut-être à me rappeler.' _

Dire qu'Helen fut surprise était loin de la réalité. Elle était abasourdie. Que Nikola prenne la défense d' Henry lui paraissait normale après toutes les soirées où son ami lui avait parlé du jeune homme et des sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver envers lui. Bien sur, il s'était senti coupable au début car il ne pouvait plus rien éprouver pour Helen. Mais Magnus préférait cela, elle qui n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à envisager un avenir avec Tesla. Elle s'était donc proposée d'être sa confidente et, n'ayant pas énormément d'amis en dehors d'elle, Nikola avait accepté. Au fil des soirées, il avait appris à s'ouvrir un peu plus et à se dévoiler, du moins à Helen. Cela restait leur secret, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Helen espéra qu'il ne mettrait pas un autre siècle pour dévoiler ses sentiments cette fois.

Magnus invita Henry à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Tesla, pour ne pas mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise, s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Croisant les jambes, il posa sa main sous son menton. Cela allait être la séance de psychanalyse la plus intéressante de sa vie.  
><em>-'Si vous voulez Henry, nous pouvons garder ça entre nous trois. Nous ne sommes pas obligé de demander de l'aide à Will...' <em>  
><em>-'... Kate et Will sont déjà au courant.' <em>l'interrompit le lycan. _'Alors, allons-y, appelez le doc.' _  
>Will arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sans Kate, occupée à entreposer une cargaison de cryptococcinelles avec Big Foot.<br>Après avoir expliqué brièvement la situation à Will, le psy de l'équipe commença à faire les cents pas afin de savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer pour qu' Henry oublie uniquement cet instant.  
><em>-'Vous êtes certain que vous ne l'avez pas assommé?<em>' lança Will a l'intention du vampire.  
>-<em>'De toutes les choses qui ont pu se passer, je vous jure que cela n'en faisait aucunement partie.' <em>  
>Gros blanc. Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Nikola ne pouvait donc pas se départir de son ironie cinq minutes et être sérieux. Mais comment était-il devenu ce si grand scientifique? Il agissait sans cesse comme un clown. Ou plutôt un gamin capricieux. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Henry... eh merde. Il commençait à vraiment aimer Tesla, au delà de ce que le vampire lui avait procuré comme sensations physiques. Bon... il devait se concentrer.<br>_-'Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu provoquer une amnésie si sélective. Même un trauma crânien ne provoque pas ce genre de dégâts.'_ annonça Will, décidément plus perdu que jamais.  
><em>-'Eh! Mais tu m'as p'têtre électrocuté! Et qui me dit que tu as pas profité de la situation à ce moment là, hein?' <em>  
>Henry commençait sérieusement à ne plus apprécier le monde qui se trouvait autour de lui ni le problème sans solution qui les préoccupait tous. En gros, il était vert de rage. Et si les choses s'étaient passé ainsi?<br>_-'Henry, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît!' _l'interpella Magnus._ 'Je sais que Nikola peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je le connais suffisemment pour vous assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais profité de vous comme ça!' _  
><em>-'Peut-être étais-ce un accident?'<em> suggéra Will, toujours sur la piste de l'électrocution.  
>Nikola, qui en avait assez qu'on déprécie ses pouvoirs de la sorte, se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main vers la lampe de bureau de Magnus. Il y puisa l'énergie nécessaire pour lancer une décharge, qui rasa Will et Henry de près, avant de finir dans le mur et de se résorber.<br>_-'Bon d'accord, on va... on va tous s'asseoir gentimment et garder notre calme.' _  
>Nikola n'avait pas le coeur de désobéir à Helen. Pas cette fois. Lui aussi voulait comprendre pourquoi Henry ne se rappelait pas de leur première nuit. Tesla s'en sentait blessé, lui qui jamais n'avouerait à haute voix ses sentiments sincères pour Henry. Bien sur, Helen savait. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que d'autres le sachent. Sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup et sa pudeur serait réduite à néant.<p>

Après plusieurs hypothèses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à prouver et plusieurs tentatives ratées d'aboutir à une solution, le petit groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la déprime collective.  
><em>-'Et si c'était un empoisonnement?'<em> lança Will, complètement au hasard.  
><em>-'Un empoisonnement à l'amour? Vous avez d'autres théories foireuses de ce genre?' <em>répondit Tesla, en haussant un sourcil circonspect. Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cents pas, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son labo devant un problème épineux. Marcher lui faisait du bien.  
><em>-'J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim.' <em>marmonna Henry, avant de se lever lui aussi, pour se diriger vers la porte.  
><em>-'Encore? Mais c'est le 4e sandwich que Big Foot vous prépare!'<em> répondit Helen. Mais le lycan ne l'écouta pas, il était déjà sorti de la pièce. En refermant la porte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Qu'il était bon de ne plus entendre les théories ridicules de Will et les réponses agacées de Tesla. Tout cela pendant qu' Helen jouait l'arbitre entre eux. Pendant qu'ils se trituraient les neurones, lui allait s'engloutir un pot de glace au chocolat et discuter sport avec Big Foot. Histoire de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il se demanda si Big Foot n'avait pas des dons de télépathie. Deux énormes pots de glace au chocolat l'attendaient sur le comptoir. Kate triturait sa cuiller avant de la plonger dans le pot de glace à la fraise qu'elle tenait entre ses mains gantées.  
><em>-'Tu as sorti l'artillerie lourde... merci.'<em> lança Henry à Big Foot, avant de s'installer à côté de Kate et d'attirer à lui le premier pot.  
>Il resta silencieux un moment, mais devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, il ne put se taire bien longtemps.<br>_-'Alors? Toujours aucun souvenir?'_ demanda-t-elle, visiblement et sincèrement inquiète de voir Henry dans un tel flou.  
>Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'engloutir la première cuiller de crème glacée. Lorsque celle-ci toucha sa langue, il ferma les yeux et frissonna. Mais bien plus que le froid de la glace, son goût se répandit dans tout son corps et ce fut comme une explosion. Non seulement une explosion de sensations mais également de souvenirs. C'était comme si un film se déroulait derrière ses paupières.<p>

Cela avait commencé la vieille, après que Magnus les a fait collaborer sur un projet de bobines libérant un champ électromagnétique, que Tesla avait voulu baptiser de son nom. Henry l'avait aidé à diriger le flux électrique vers un ensemble d'ordinateurs, le tout transformant l'électricité en son. Cela aurait permis à Magnus d'appréhender un groupe de créatures afin de pouvoir mieux les étudier dans leur habitat naturel. Tout en travaillant, Henry avait insisté pour écouter Evanescence. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer. L'une des chansons reprenait une mélodie de Mozart, dont Tesla était un grand admirateur. Ils avaient continué à parler musique, bien longtemps après avoir fini leur travail. La nuit était tombée, Tesla avait apporté une bouteille de vin. Ils avaient réussi à se trouver des points communs et à rire ensemble, ce qui avait étonné Henry. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'entendre aussi bien avec le vampire. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait simplement mal jugé. Et Tesla avait tout fait pour que la soirée se passe bien, sans anicroche.

Henry, comme un robot, prit machinalement une autre cuiller de glace et la laissa fondre sur sa langue. Les souvenirs lui revinrent à nouveau, plus vifs et plus récents cette fois.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. De douces lèvres déposaient des baisers fiévreux au creux de son cou. Son corps s'arquait, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte de son compagnon. Ce parfum chic et délicat... cette voix mutine... les yeux ambrés du vampire dont la couleur était magnifiée par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, aimé. Une chaleur incomparable coulait dans ses veines, dans son corps tout entier. Puis le froid vint contraster avec cette sensation. Quelque chose de collant, de sucré, tombait en gouttes sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Un parfum qu'il reconnut entre mille: de la glace au chocolat. Ce furent d'autres lèvres qui vinrent se mêler au festin... celles de Nikola. Henry pouvait revoir leurs caresses, leurs sourires tendres et déjà complices.  
>Les lèvres de Nikola étaient parties à l'assaut de son corps, le parcourant avec ferveur, y jetant des flammes qui embrasaient les sens du lycan. Henry se sentait comme un homme assoiffé à qui l'on tendait une outre, il en désirait toujours plus. Deux orbes ambrées captèrent son regard océan, puis il sentit une douleur, si infime comparé au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient lentement, avec douceur, comme s'ils s'étaient engagés à danser une valse. Puis ce fut un tango et ensuite, ce qui s'apparentait à une rumba. La tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de Nikola, il ne pouvait pas être plus proche du vampire qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Une vague de plaisir s'abattit sur eux, un maelström de sentiments. Nikola avait attiré Henry contre lui et le lycan s'y était cramponné comme un panda à son arbre. Le scientifique lui avait glissé de tendres mots au creux de l'oreille, qu' Henry n'arrivait plus à entendre, tant il était éreinté. Tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut le <em>"Je t'aime" <em>que Nikola lui souffla dans un murmure. Puis... ce fut le néant.

Henry revint peu à peu à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui. La cuisine, Kate et Big Foot qui le regardaient, très inquiets.  
><em>-'Ça va Henry?'<em> demanda Kate, qui vit bien qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose et que NON, le jeune homme n'allait pas bien.  
>Il se leva et manqua de renverser le tabouret sur lequel il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.<br>_-'Faut que je le voie!'_ dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, comme une tornade.  
><em>-'Je crois qu'il se rappelle...' <em>dit Big Foot à Kate qui suivit Henry du regard, avant d'attraper son pot de glace et d'y plonger sa cuiller.  
><em>-'Bah, elle m'a pourtant l'air tout à fait normale, sa glace...'<em> se dit Kate en se triturant les cheveux. Ni une ni deux, elle partit à la poursuite d' Henry. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, le bougre. Il fallait qu'elle soit au courant de tous les détails, sinon son surnom de "Miss Potin" tomberait à l'eau. 


	3. Chapter 3

***Retrouvailles***

Sur le toit du Sanctuaire, Nikola réfléchissait longuement. Cela avait été une journée et une nuit pleine de surprises et de rebondissements. Il aimait être ici, surplombant le monde qu'il rêvait un jour de dominer. Mais il était fatigué de courir après ce rêve - cette chimère. A la place, il avait quelque chose de réel à quoi s'accrocher. Quelqu'un. Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'Henry ne se souvenait de rien. Peut-être même étais-ce mieux? Il avait peur que si le lycan se souvenait, il ne veuille pas de lui et le déteste pour toujours. Ce qui, en fin de compte, ne changeait pas tellement de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient avant cette soirée.

La pluie tombait en grosses gouttes mais Tesla ne les sentait même plus. Il n'avait pas froid, sa condition de vampire le protégeant de cette sensation typiquement humaine. Ses courts cheveux collaient à présent contre son crâne et les gouttes cascadaient le long de son visage et de son cou. Son gilet et sa chemise collaient contre sa peau. Il resta encore un peu sous la pluie, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le laver de ses péchés. Puis, las, il se décida enfin à rentrer. Il ne s'en sentait pas plus apaisé pour autant.

En se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas partir à la recherche d'Henry, histoire de voir si la mémoire lui était revenue. Mais il ne pouvait bien sur pas s'y résoudre, surtout pas vêtu comme il l'était. Alors, il décida d'abord de prendre une douche et de se changer - Dieu et Helen savaient combien il détestait ça - avant de partir à la recherche du lycan dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire.  
>Il hésita entre une douche et un bain avant de finalement opter pour la seconde option. Celle qui lui permettrait de repousser l'échéance, car elle prenait plus de son temps. Tandis qu'il laissait l'eau couler dans la baignoire, il alluma quelques bougies au lieu de simplement pousser sur l'interrupteur ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il aimait se retrouver dans une ambiance calfeutrée, à regarder la flamme de la bougie vaciller comme une vie humaine, tantôt se battant pour sa survie, tantôt se laissant mourir et se consummer.<br>Il prit le temps de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il se faisait presque peur ainsi, au naturel. Sans artifices, sans grandeur. Simplement lui-même. Presque humain. Cela lui rappelait des temps qu'il préférait oublier. Il laissa la buée prendre le verre en otage, se soustrayant à son reflet et plongea dans l'eau presque bouillante.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa envahir par les vapeurs odorantes des sels de bain et repensa à Henry qui n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à profiter de ce moment de détente, la porte s'ouvrit en trombes et Nikola, surpris, n'eut que le malheureux réflexe de se terrer sous l'eau avant de revenir à la surface et de croiser ce regard qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
><em>-'Helen! Je ne te savais pas capable d'une telle audace, ma douce. Bien que je savais que l'envie te tiraillait de me voir dans le plus simple appareil...' <em>  
><em>-'Veux-tu donc bien te taire? Je pense avoir trouvé la cause de l'amnésie d'Henry.' <em>  
><em>-'J'arrive...'<em> puis, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas: _'...Voudrais-tu bien me laisser au moins le temps de m'habiller?' _lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Tesla apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau d'Helen, revêtu d'une de ses fringuantes tenues et coiffé comme à son habitude.  
><em>-'J'ai trouvé ça dans sa prise de sang...'<em> dit Helen en lui tendant un papier montrant les résultats d'Henry.  
><em>-'Un microphénomène? Il serait responsable de son amnésie?' <em>  
><em>-'Apparemment, ce microphénomène libérerait une substance qui provoque une amnésie partielle, uniquement chez les PHA. Elle serait activée par une intolérance à ceci...'<em> lui répondit Helen en lui montrant une petite bogue marron.  
><em>-'Du cacao? Tu te moques de moi?' <em>  
><em>-'Pas du tout. Cette intolérance provoque la libération de l'hormone qui conduit à l'amnésie. Si Henry n'en a jamais ressenti les effets auparavant, c'est parce que le phénomène n'était pas encore présent en lui. Elle a probablement dû l'infecter lors de sa dernière mission.' <em>  
>Tesla se rappela alors: ils avaient mangé de la glace au chocolat. Voilà pourquoi il avait subitemment eu cette intolérance.<br>_-'Heureusement, j'ai dans ma pharmacie un antibiotique qui permet d'éradiquer le microphénomène. Henry devrait être complètement rétabli d'ici une petite semaine.' _  
>A cet instant, le lycan en question fit irruption dans la pièce.<br>_-'Pas la peine de répêter Doc, j'ai entendu... mais je ne comprends pas. Je viens de manger de la glace au chocolat et je me souviens de tout à présent.' _  
>Helen réfléchit un instant tandis que Nikola se pétrifia sur place, tentant de n'en rien laisser paraître. Henry se rappelait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, d'après ce que Nikola pouvait en juger en le scrutant en coin.<br>_-'Eh bien, peut-être que ce phénomène est pourvu d'un mécanisme d'action-réaction. La première fois où vous avez mangé une matière contenant du cacao, le mécanisme d'amnésie s'est mis en route...'_  
><em>-'... et il s'est inversé lorsque j'ai à nouveau mangé de la glace au chocolat.'<em> continua Henry, comprenant le processus. Son regard passa de Magnus à Tesla et, se sentant directement de trop, la scientifique décida de se retirer discrètement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, de peur de briser cet instant de quiétude. Appuyé contre le bureau, Nikola passait distraitement ses doigts sur le bois épais. Quelqu'un devait se décider à faire avancer les choses.  
><em>-'Alors, tu te rappelles de tout...'<em> murmura Nikola en gardant son regard résolument concentré sur le bois.  
><em>-'Je me souviens de la soirée. De ton sourire...<em>' commença Henry, la voix sensuelle, si bien que Nikola ne put réprimer le petit frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. _'... De ta voix et de tes baisers...' _continua le lycan en se rapprochant du vampire. Ce dernier pouvait entendre les pas légers de son acolyte frôler le parquet. _'... De tes 'je t'aime'_ ' finit Henry, prononçant ces derniers mots au creux de l'oreille de Nikola, se serrant contre son dos. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule du vampire, l'enlaçant tendrement. Nikola passa ses mains sur celles d'Henry, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le lycan promenait ses lèvres sur la tempe de son compagnon, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur délicate que dégageaient ses cheveux. Tesla poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, perdus dans leur étreinte. Suspendus dans le temps et occultant le monde extérieur, ils n'avaient besoin que de la présence de l'autre pour exister vraiment. 


End file.
